


dont do drugs

by ninetyninenights



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, Humor, Inappropriate Humor, Other, Sorry Not Sorry, shitpost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 06:21:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6041431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninetyninenights/pseuds/ninetyninenights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>you meet onionsan and fall in love</p>
            </blockquote>





	dont do drugs

one day you were walking on the beach. monsters were free from mt ebott. you were actually high at the time so for a couple months you thought it was just something your high ass head thought up. until one day fucking squid onion comes up from motherfucking NOWHERE with some animu eye bullshit.  
"HI MY NAMES ONIONSAN WHO ARE YOU" he?? said.  
"WOAH WHAT THE EVER LIVING FUCK ARE YOU HOLY SHIT" you replied.  
"IM ONIONSAN"  
"oh okay"  
and so began a nice friendship. you would come to the beach and get high with onionsan and eat magical monster food.  
then one day he pulled out a box. it had a ring (he? went to jareds) and he? proposed.  
"onionsan were not even dating what the fuck." you said, totally serious and not high.  
"i know but i love you and you dont judge me for being an aquatic onion"  
"oh okay that makes sense i guess."  
"IS THAT A YES????" he says  
"ya sure but knock off the animu eyes pls"  
he changed his eyes to a more serious yaranaika lookin face.  
DATING START!  
"but wait onionsan" u said!  
"what"  
"can we have babhs"  
"ya"  
and so u married the love of your fucking life and had ugly onion squid human hybrid children that were looked down upon from society.  
you were high the whole time.  
THE END

**Author's Note:**

> are you happy tim


End file.
